


There's a light at the end of the tunnel, I never thought I'd find and I like where it leads me to.

by Bookfansworld



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Babies, Breaking stereotypes, Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Cell Phones, Childbirth, Couch Sex, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Engagement Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fem! Queen, Friendship, Genderbending, Gentle Sex, I'm sorry all english people but I don't know any english customs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, King! AU, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Moaning, Music, Oaths & Vows, Passionate Sex, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Sex, Premarital Sex, Religion, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexism, Shower Sex, Texting, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, hard pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: After a Performance Joan meets Ronnie and things blossom, but they discover that life will throw unexpected challenges their way.Genderswaped Queen based in modern times.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Debbie Leng/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Character info.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character info

**John:** Joan Rachel Deacon.

 **Roger:** Rose Melissa Taylor.

 **Brian:** Bria Hayley May.

 **Freddie:** Frannie Jessica Mercury. 

**Veronica:** Ronnie Edmund Tetzlaff.

 **Chrissie:** Christopher James Mullen.

 **Dominique:** Dominic Thomas Beyrand.

 **Jim:** Jill Marie Hutton. (Born Jim Riley Hutton). 

**Anita:** Andrew Eric Dobson.

 **Tim:** Tillie Louise Staffell.

 **Paul:** Pauline Emma Prenter.

 **Debbie:** Dean Lance Leng.

 **Mary:** Martyn John Austin.


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not english so if I get things wrong I apologise in advance.

**2011.**

**A performance at a local bar.**

"Well, Ladies" said Frannie as she left the stage "I'd say that went rather well".

Her long jet black hair was tied back in a plait behind her head.

"Yeah, I have agree with you Fran" said Bria.

Her long right curly hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Ro?" asked Fran " what you think?" 

"Oh" answered Rose "I thought it was quite good".

Her blonde hair in a ponytail on top her head.

"Joan, You ok?" Asked Bria.

"JOAN"

"What?" Asked Joan

Her soft brown hair tied in pigtails on either side of her head.

"You ok?".

"Yeah" she replyed not taking her eyes off a man she had seen.

He had short copper hair, he was dressed in plain clothing, but what stood out to Johanna was his eyes, they were a gentle blue that made her heart melt.

 _He's cute._ She thought.

Rose who had noticed the man checking Joana out, while Joan was checking him out.

"You ah Like him? Asked Rose.

"What? No, no" said Joan quickly.

"Come on girly" said Rose and Grabbed Joan's hand and pulled her towards the man.

"No, Rose!" Cried Joan.

"Hello, sir!" Greeted Rose with integrity when she got to the man, "I'm Rose, and this is Joan".

"Hello, Rose" said the man "my name's Ronnie".

 _Ronnie! Even his name's cute._ echoed Joan's mind.

"Joan was admiring your young self sir, and she was wondering if you like to have a drink with her, if you want to that is!".

Joan's eyes were wide in embarrassment.

"Sure, I'd like that" reply Ronnie.

"Great!" Answered Rose, looking at Joan, "well then I'll be going now, but have fun!" 

"He's a keeper" whispered Rose in Joan's ear as she walked away.

Joan walked up to Ronnie and took a seat next to him.

"Any particular drink you like?" Asked Ronnie making small talk.

"Just water would be fine" answered Joan.

Ronnie nodded and made the order to the bartender.

"Well seeing as we are on a first name basis, I'll tell you a bit about myself". Said Ronnie.

"Ok" said Joan quietly.

"Well, My name's is Ronnie Tetzlaff, I hail from sheffield, and I come from a Catholic family".

 _He's religious, that's adorable_ said Joan's mind.

"My name is Joan Rachel Deacon, And I was born on August 19 1991, and I hail from Leicester".

Ronnie laughed.

"Do you always introduce yourself that way?" He asked.

Joan nodded smitten.

"Nice to meet you" said Ronnie extending his hand.

"And you sir" said Joan shaking it back.

They talked the night away, about life, family, careers, everything.

"So Jo".

_He's given me a nickname!_

"Yeah"

"Can I see you again some time?" Asked Ronnie.

"Sure, I like that" echoing Ronnie words at the beginning of the night.

He smiled and exchanged numbers.

Seeing as it was nearly midnight, Ronnie decided to walk Joan back to flat she shared with, Rose, Bria and Frannie.

 _Getting an escourt home,_ thought Joan, _Not only is he cute but he's caring._

"So Joan" asked Ronnie as they walked down the street "what do you study here?"

"Electronics" 

"Wow, you don't see a lot of girls studying that".

"Well I do" 

"I like it" said Ronnie.

"What are you studying?" Asked Joan.

"Teaching" 

_Oh. My. God._

"What kind?" 

"Early Childhood".

_'squeeling!'._

After a few more minutes of slience, Joan asked.

"Do you have any siblings Ron?".

"Two older sisters, Molly and Jane".

"You?" He asked back.

"A younger brother Julian".

"Parents?" Asked Joan.

"Catherine and Edmund".

"You?" 

"Lillian and Arthur, but my father passed away when I was 11".

"Oh I'm so sorry".

"It's ok".

"This is me" said Joan when they arrived outside her flat.

"Ok, well I'll see you around". Said Ronnie.

"Yeah" 

Ronnie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking away.

Joan entered the flat and went to her bed with her stomach full of Butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Fiction I don't know about Veronica's family and have no wishes to.


	3. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jump into the future.

_**2013.** _

Joan and Ronnie have been together for 2 years now and they couldn't be Happier.

Bria met a man called Chris and they had just started a relationship.

Rose was with a french boy called Dominic.

Frannie was dating a man by the name of Marty and he was really sweet.

King! Had reached great heights and was #1 on the UK charts with their first single.

_keep yourself Alive._

"So Ladies" said Rose "What are we doing tonight?". Looking around the table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bria.

"To celebrate!" Yelled Rose _"Come on_ Bria".

"Oh" said Bria "I don't know? I was going to spend the night with my parents".

"Yeah so was I" agreed Frannie.

"Ok Joan! How bout you?" Asked Rose.

"Date night" replyed Joan.

The three girls sitting opposite her all looked at each over and grinned.

"What?".

"Nothing" said Frannie.

Joan raised her eyebrows at them.

"Ok" said Bria "we were wondering if you and Ronnie had... Well... we wondered if...."

"Have you and Ronnie had sex yet!" Burst Rose.

"Great real sultle" said Frannie sarcastically.

" _Thanks Rosie"_ said Joan rubbing her ear "And for your information we haven't yet, because Ronnie's Religious we want to wait till marriage".

"Oh come on!" Said Rose "you've not even..." Then made rude jesters with her hands.

"Rose, I'm a just stop you there" intervened Bria "personally I think it's great that you are waiting, that's what Chris and I are doing".

"If you must know darlings, Marty and I have done the _devils Tango_ , and we have been every night for the past month, hot and sweaty s...."

"WHOA" yelled Joan "I don't to hear about your sex life, or my lack of one, what I need... Is to get ready for my date".

And she left the room and got dressed for her date.

While she stood in the bathroom, doing her makeup( nothing to fancy, just a little blush and lipstick) she was wearing a plain Black dress with stars on it, she thought about how she just lied to her best friends.

The truth was, her and Ronnie lost their Virginity a long time ago, one night when the girls were out partying, one thing lead to another, And they joined each other in harmony.

Of course she couldn't tell the girls this, they would make sure a big deal about, plus Ronnie religion forbade Intercourse out of wed-lock so they had to keep this to them self.

And as long as they were safe then no one need know.

But tonight Ronnie was taking her out on a romantic drive around London.

*

"You look beautiful" said Ronnie as he picked her up.

"You really think so?" Asked Joan as she sat down in the front seat of the car.

"I do" answered Ronnie leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on the mouth.

Ronnie then began to drive.

He drove her all around London.

Finally stopping at hill with no else around overlooking the London tower bridge.

"Oh Ronnie" said Joan " This is beautiful"

"Yeah I know".

But Ronnie wasn't looking at the bridge.

He was looking at Joan.

 _"How lucky am I"_ thought Ronnie. _"That out of all of the women in the world I ended with the most beautiful one"._

Ronnie watched as Joan's eyes sparkled in the city lights, the way way her soft hair fell down her shoulders, her face filled with enchantment as she watched the stars.

But.

The most beautiful thing to Ronnie was her personality.

She was shy, intelligent, kind, caring, loving, and incredibly talented, he had never seen anyone work a bass like she did.

"What?" Asked Joan when she noticed him looking at her.

"Nothing just admiring how beautiful you are" answered Ronnie.

Joan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ronnie, stop you're making me blush" 

Ronnie smiled at her.

"I love you" he said.

"What?" 

"I do, I always have, I have the moment I laid my eyes on you, I love everything about you, your personality, your beauty, just the way you are with people, you take no bullshit from anyone, you are incredibly passionate, intelligent, compassionate, just everything I could ever want, I love you".

Joan smiled.

"I feel the same way about you, I love you too" said Joan.

Ronnie leaned over his seat and kissed her on the mouth.

When they let go, they sat together and watched the stars sparkle all night.


	4. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back Sorry for the long absence but my mum got sick she had cancer (free now) and my depression got the better of me but we are both better now and I have more energy to write.
> 
> Smut ahead.

_**2014 November 18th.**_

" Hey Rose" Said Joan walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Jo" 

"You ok" asked Joan noticing Rose's smile.

"Yeah, I'm just happy" 

"Why?" 

"I have my reasons?".

"Ok" 

Joan walked away staring oddly at Rose.

*

"Jo?" Asked Frannie.

"Yeah" said Joan not looking up from her book.

"Do you have any plans tonight?".

"No why?" 

"No reason" 

"Ok" 

But she also noticed her smiling.

*

"Hey Bria?" 

"Yep"

"Have you noticed that Ro and Fran are acting a little strange today?".

"No not really".

"Why have you?" She added.

"Yeah, Ro is more smiley then normal, and Fran is usually cheerful, and it's freaking me out" 

"Really I didn't notice".

Joan heaved a heart sigh, and continued reading her book.

_Later that day._

6:00 

_Knock, knock, knock_

"hmm" said Fran "wonder who that could be?" As she got up to open the door.

"Oh Hi Ronnie!".

"Hi Fran" he said while giving her a hug.

"Hey Jo" he said "Can we talk?".

"Sure" Joan said as she walked out the door.

Fran waved them off, and turned to face the girls.

"Darling's it's go time"

They all smiled at each other knowing what was coming.

*

"Do what you want to talk about?" Questioned Joan as they walked along the River Thames with a beautiful sunset behind them.

"This isn't easy, Jo" Ronnie sighed.

"Oh" mumbled Joan.

"Joan" said Ronnie "I love you, I have since the moment I meet You, I love You much That every time I see I get short of breath, My heart pounds, and I get so nervous, that I can't breathe and I...I.. I" 

"Ronnie what are you trying to say?".

"Jo i love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so.." 

Joan's eyes went wide as Ronnie got down on one knee, and pulled out a heart shaped ring.

"Joan Rachel Deacon Will you make me the happiest man alive and Marry me".

"Yes, Yes of course I will" crocked Joan tears in her eyes.

As Ronnie rose from the floor and placed the ring on her finger Joan embraced him in a gentle kiss.

And they walked back to the flat hand in hand.

*

"I wonder what is taking so long?" Moaned Rose.

"Give them time" stated Bria.

"Yeah, it's a big change, of both of them" replyed Frannie.

At that moment the door swung open and Ronnie and Joan grinning ear to ear, hand in hand, with a diamond glimmer coming from Joan's left hand.

Chaos exploded in the house.

The girls swarmed them both hugging them.

"I knew she would say yes!" Yelled Frannie.

"Wait" said Joan "you knew?' 

"Yeah, Fran helped me decide how and where to do it, Rose helped pick the ring, and Bria helped me decide what to say" 

"Oh I love you girls" cried Joan. Giving them a hug.

"Come on!" Said Rose "let's go celebrate!" 

All five went to the celebrate at the local 24/7 bar.

After a couple of hours drink's the girls went back the Their flat while Joan and Ronnie was back to his (his flatmates made over arangments that night knowing he was going to propose) (Bria was driving Rose and Frannie home as she was the only one sober).

No long after walking in the door with Ronnie locking it behind him, had Ronnie and Joan locked lips and both fallen back on the couch.

Slowly the the kiss got more heated and intense.

Ronnie gently lifted Joan's dress over her head, and threw it to the floor.

Joan without breaking the kiss reached down and unbuckled Ronnie's belt.

Ronnie moved one hand down and slid off his trousers and boxers, while using his other hand slid off Joan's panties.

Once they where on the floor, Ronnie moved his left hand down and slid gently into Joan.

Joan gasped at the feel of Ronnie inside her, her hand rested on Ronnie's back as he began to slowly thrust against her.

Ronnie moved his left hand to pull her leg onto his shoulder to go deeper, Joan broke the kiss and threw her head back against the armrest of the black couch.

Ronnie quickened his pace, and moved his right hand to grip Joan hair tightly.

Joan's moans slowly gained more volume.

As Ronnie moved his left hand around her back to unclasp her bra, and slid it off her arms, he moved his head and began to slot kiss and suck at her neck.

"Oh Ronnie" moaned Joan.

Ronnie untangled his right hand from her hair and grabbed her right leg, and moved it over her head.

Joan's moans and cries were music to Ronnie ears and edged him on.

Joan's nails dug into Ronnie's back as he began to thrust even harder her head banged into the armrest.

Ronnie slowly edges his head down and began nibbling at her hard nipple.

"Oh God!" Cried Joan her back arching.

Joan's hair clung to her face as her body moved up and down violently, her forehead glissling with sweat, her face flushed, as Ronnie thrusted with his whole body.

Ronnie moved his head and caught Joan's moans with his lips kissing her passionately.

Joan's nails dug deeper into Ronnie's back as he moved his body against her.

It didn't take much longer for Joan to come, her screams getting louder as she did.

Ronnie slowed down and gently slid out of Joan, her body shuddering as he did.

Joan moved her legs down, panting heavily.

Ronnie moved his head and looked at Joan's flushed and sparkling face.

Joan's smiled at him, catching his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Ronnie grabbed the blanket on top of the couch and draped in over the and together they fell asleep, knowing that they were going to love each other for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> John: Joana.  
> Veronica: Ronnie  
> Freddie: Frannie.  
> Roger: Rose.  
> Brian: Bria.  
> Jim: Jill.  
> Chrissie: Chris.  
> Dominique: Dominic.  
> Mary: Marty.  
> Paul: Paula  
> Anita: Andy.  
> Debbie: Dean.  
> Tim: Tillie.


End file.
